El año antes de su muerte
by Luna-Weasley87
Summary: El último año de vida de Snape. "Ser un doble espía era un suicidio. Él lo sabía, pero aun así lo asumió"
1. Prólogo

Ser un doble espía no era fácil. Nada fácil. Severus Snape se había metido en ello con todas sus consecuencias. Sabía que la muerte podría asaltarle en cualquier momento y, lo peor de todo, es que no estaba seguro de saber de cuál de los dos bandos provendría ésta.

Desde aquel fatídico treinta y uno de octubre del año 1981 en el que Lily, su amada Lily, murió a manos del que por ese entonces era su amo, se sumergió en algo en lo que nunca antes había pensado. Él pensó que Voldemort iba a proteger a Lily, por eso le contó todo cuanto había escuchado, lo referente a la profecía. Pero muy a su pesar, se equivocó totalmente. Lily estaba muerta y él no sabía qué hacer. Dumbledore le procuró protección y le aleccionó muy bien, después de haber estado en el bando mortífago aquello era mucho más de lo que podía agradecer.

Sabía, tal y como le dijo el director, que debía cuidar de Harry Potter todo lo que pudiera. "Tiene los mismos ojos de Lily". Aquellas palabras que dijo el viejo Albus resonaban en su cabeza cada vez que el muchacho le ponía de los nervios, Severus pensaba que era igual que James. "Igual que el estúpido James".

Aquellos años fueron bastante duros para Severus, se podía palpar en el ambiente que Voldemort regresaría en cualquier momento. Había demasiadas señales inequívocas, parecía que poco a poco todo iba volviéndose más oscuro. Cuando Igor Karkarov le comentó que parecía que su Marca Tenebrosa se volvía más nítida a cada día que pasaba ya no tuvo más dudas: iba a regresar muy pronto. La noche de la prueba final del Torneo de los Tres Magos, al sentir esa quemazón en su antebrazo izquierdo, aquello que llevaba sin sentir largos años, se temió lo peor. Dumbledore le había dado claras instrucciones: debía volver a su lado, haciéndose pasar por un espía en Hogwarts. Aquella era su única salida.

Pudo soportar medianamente todo eso durante el siguiente año, a veces pasaba días en el cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix, a veces pasaba días en compañía de sus antiguos compañeros mortífagos. Pero el día en que Dumbledore le dijo que, llegado el momento, debería matarle, se le vino todo encima. Estaba preparado casi para cualquier cosa menos para eso.

Por supuesto, ese día llegó. En la torre más alta de Hogwarts descubrió a un pobre viejo que le suplicaba por su muerte y, tal y como había prometido que haría, no tuvo más remedio que llevarlo a cabo. Su tiempo en el castillo, el tiempo que había vivido como miembro de la Orden había finalizado. De ahí en adelante, le esperaba un cruel calvario.


	2. Los siete Potters

Severus no había tenido más remedio que refugiarse con los mortífagos, después de haber matado a Dumbledore no podía volver a pisar ningún lugar en el que hubiera un miembro de la Orden del Fénix, ese sitio se convertiría en observador de una batalla. Él aún tenía presentes cada una de las pautas que el director le había dejado encomendadas, pensaba cumplirlas a rajatabla, no iba a dejar que su muerte hubiera sido en vano.

Lo primero que debía hacer, era controlar que Potter llegara a salvo a dónde quiera que fuese que pensaban esconderle después de que cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Sabía que el Señor Tenebroso planeaba un ataque para ese día, era demasiado tentador como para dejarlo pasar y debía proteger al muchacho: era el único que podía terminar con todo aquello. Tenía varias cosas pensadas, a cual más descabellada, pero debía elegir minuciosamente la que pudiera llevarles a un éxito seguro. Pero lo más importante de todo, era que nadie de la Orden descubriera que él, precisamente él, era quien había ideado el plan.

Pocos días después de todas estas cavilaciones, por fin se había decidido por un plan. Pero aún necesitaba una cabeza de turco, alguien que comunicara sus deseos a los de la Orden del Fénix. Mundungus Fletcher parecía ser una buena opción, él siempre estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ganarse unos míseros galeones; esa era una buena forma de engatusarle, prometerle oro. Lo más difícil fue acercase a él sin levantar sospechas, por suerte, la poción multijugos nunca se le había resistido y tenía una buena reserva de ella. Con tan sólo coger unos cuantos pelos de una mujer muggle que paseaba por delante de su casa, consiguió un fantástico disfraz. Convencer a Mundungus de que le siguiera hacia un lugar apartado fue aún más fácil de lo que Severus había pensado, con sólo sacar un galeón el hombre fue detrás de él como un perro hambriento detrás de un jugoso pedazo de carne. Tampoco convencerle de que transmitiese su plan a la Orden –obviando el detalle de que lo había propuesto Snape- fue nada complicado, parecía tener demasiado miedo como para contradecirle.

Todo parecía estar saliendo como había planeado, Mundungus transmitió su mensaje a la perfección y él ya había hecho lo propio con sus "compañeros" mortífagos. Todo estaba preparado, siete personas idénticas iban a surcar el cielo nocturno mientras bandadas de mortífagos les perseguirían.

A la hora prevista el escuadrón de la Orden se alzó en escobas, thestrals e incluso en una motocicleta voladora. Los mortífagos se separaron al igual que lo hicieron los otros y al poco tiempo, comenzaron su persecución mortífera. Severus seguía de cerca a Lupin y a uno de los Potter, ignoraba quien pudiera ser. Diversas maldiciones iban y venían a su alrededor, todos trataban de evitarlas como bien podían, pero a esa altura y en movimiento se convertía en una tarea muy complicada.

Hubo un momento en que una mano mortífaga apuntaba extraordinariamente hacia Lupin y su acompañante, justo al frente de Severus. En milésimas de segundos un millar de pensamientos cruzaron su cabeza, no podía permitir que les dañase, pero tampoco podía hacer ver que estaba en contra de los mortífagos. Algo se formó rápidamente en l cabeza, sí, podría pasar como un accidente. Alzó firmemente su varita, apuntaba de forma precisa a la mano del mortífago que había delante de él.

-¡Sectumsempra! –gritó Snape.

En ese preciso momento el mortífago pareció cambiar de opinión y se movió, para buscar un mejor ángulo de tiro. A consecuencia de ello, la maldición de Severus dio de lleno en el Potter que estaban persiguiendo. Había cortado la oreja de alguien inocente, fuera quién fuera. Se sintió mal, muy mal, no había planeado esto con Dumbledore. Decidió regresar a su guarida, ya ajustaría cuentas con Voldemort en otro momento. Ahora sólo necesitaba descansar y tratar de enterarse de quién había sido el desafortunado que había perdido una parte de su anatomía por un estúpido error.


	3. Grimmauld Place

La ira del señor Tenebroso después de haber fracasado en la misión de los siete Potters fue tremenda, incluso a él le había salido mal, claro que no estaba dispuesto a admitirlo, y nunca lo haría. Varios mortífagos fueron cruelmente castigados bajo su yugo, pocos fueron los que se libraron, entre ellos Snape. Gracias a aquél pequeño error que le costó la oreja a, ahora ya lo sabía, George Weasley.

Los días pasaban lentos y angustiosos para Severus, sabía que no tardando mucho había otro ataque planeado: el día de la boda de Bill y Fleur. No quería volver a verse involucrado en ningún otro altercado en el que pudiera dañar a nadie inocente, pero sabía que si Lord Voldemort lo ordenaba, no le quedaría otro remedio que estar allí.

Severus tomó una rápida decisión, debía ir al antiguo cuartel general de la Orden del Fénix en el 12 de Grimmauld Place, quizá allí pudiera encontrar algo que le ayudase en su difícil tarea, quizá algo con lo que pudiera ayudar a la Orden. También sabía que era muy probable que hubieran puesto algún hechizo en su contra, cualquier tipo de trampa que pudiera refrenarle en su entrada, pero ese era un riesgo que debía asumir si quería intentar ayudar en algo, aunque fuera desde las sombras.

Por supuesto, no se había equivocado en lo más mínimo, nada más cruzar el umbral de la puerta principal, escuchó su propio nombre y algo hizo que su legua quedara pegada al paladar. Por suerte se despegó rápidamente, pero aún no habían terminado las sorpresas. Acto seguido una gran columna de humo grisáceo se erigió ante él, dando paso poco a poco a una figura magnífica e imponente de Albus Dumbledore. El humo se fue acercando hacia él, amenazante.

-Sabes por qué lo hice, Albus –proclamó Severus con voz sosegada.

La figura estalló en miles de volutas de humo dejando paso a Snape sin más impedimentos. ¿Eso era todo lo que podían hacer contra él? Parecía que no se habían esmerado demasiado en frenarle para que pudiera entrar al cuartel general.

Severus revisó toda la planta baja en busca de cualquier cosa que pudiera servirle, pero no encontró nada en especial. Tampoco tuvo demasiada suerte en muchas de las habitaciones que habían albergado durante tanto tiempo a los integrantes de la Orden, incluso los retratos parecían quedar mudos al verle.

La habitación de Sirius contrastaba bastante con las demás de la casa, el estandarte de Gryffindor parecía desentonar con las alusiones a la pureza de la sangre que había por todos los demás lugares. Las chicas muggles en bikini hacían ver que Black siempre había ido en contra de todas las creencias de su familia. Decidió registrar la habitación a fondo, si alguien de aquella casa quería ayudar a la Orden, ese era Sirius.

Pasó varias horas registrando minuciosamente cada centímetro del cuarto, pero no parecía haber nada útil por allí. Abrió uno de los cajones de la cómoda y vio una carta escrita por una letra familiar y una foto. Una foto de ella junto a su familia, ella, la única mujer que había amado en toda su miserable vida y la que murió por su maldita culpa. Las lágrimas comenzaron a acudir copiosamente a sus ojos, leyó la carta una y otra vez mientras dirigía miradas cargadas de dolor hacia la fotografía con la imagen de Lily.

Ya no le quedaba tiempo, la Marca Tenebrosa de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a arder con premura. Pero no podía dejar allí la carta de Lily, aunque tampoco era demasiado seguro llevársela y arriesgarse a que Voldemort la viera. De todas formas, supo que debía correr el riesgo. Tiró la primera parte de la carta y agarró con firmeza la segunda, aquella en donde Lily enviaba un abrazo. Después miró la foto y sonrió al ver a Lily riendo en ella, pero el odio se acrecentó al ver allí a James y al pequeño Harry. Sin pensárselo dos veces, rasgó la fotografía por el centro, tirando la parte en la que aparecían padre e hijo y quedándose la de Lily. Guardó ambas cosas al lado de su corazón, de donde Lily nunca se había ido y salió corriendo al llamado de Lord Voldemort.


	4. Director

Volver a Hogwarts podía suponer un suspiro para Severus Snape, un pequeño alivio entre tanta fatalidad como le rodeaba. Aquel sitio había sido su hogar durante muchos años, había pasado muchas cosas allí, incluso había aprendido a hacerse mejor persona en el castillo. Aunque, esto último, no lo podía demostrar a partir de ahora. Seguía estando en una horrible encrucijada, millones de pensamientos taladraban su mente día a día. No sabía con exactitud lo que estaba pasando con la Orden, tampoco dónde se encontraban Potter y sus amigos, pero sabía que no podía hacer nada por ayudarles. Si demostraba la más mínima debilidad sería severamente castigado por el Lord Oscuro, le costaría incluso la vida.

Pero, fuera como fuese, entre las paredes de piedra del castillo se sentía más seguro que en ningún otro lugar. Severus había prometido a Albus Dumbledore cuidar de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts cuando él ya no estuviese, por eso había hecho que Voldemort confiase lo suficiente en él como para ponerle a cargo del colegio. Ahora, Severus Snape, era el nuevo director del Colegio Hogwarts.

Muchas cosas había cambiado allí, las clases de Estudios Muggles las impartiría una mortífaga, mientras que su hermano –mortífago a igual- sería el encargado de dar las clases de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Estaba claro que esas asignaturas iban a tener un enfoque muy diferente al que tenían en años anteriores, cuando el sistema no estaba corrompido por la mano del Señor Tenebroso. Puede que los demás profesores se preocupasen por mantener a salvo a los alumnos, debían hacerlo, ya que él mismo no podría. Severus tenía que mantenerse en su pose oscura, sin que le temblase la mano por ello.

Se dirigió hacia su nuevo despacho, no sin cierto temor. Lo cierto es que le imponía ponerse a cargo de todo, además de que temía a lo que pudieran hacer sus antiguos compañeros cuando le vieran ocupar el puesto. Pero ya estaban todas las cartas sobre la mesa, no tenía ningún sentido echarse atrás ahora.

-Qué alegría verte, Severus –dijo una conocida voz en el mismo instante en que el hombre puso un pie en el despacho.

-¿Albus? –Preguntó él un tanto desconcertado, hasta que se dio cuenta de que lo que le estaba hablando, era el retrato del anterior director.

-Sí, soy yo.

Severus se aproximó hacia la mesa de director con respeto y admiración, sabiendo que todos los retratos le estaban siguiendo con la mirada. Aunque ninguno de ellos le importaba, sólo el de Dumbledore podría turbarle.

-Adelante, Severus –dijo el anciano, como si aún siguiera con vida, como si el hombre que tenía delante no fuera el responsable de su muerte, aunque esta hubiera tenido unos motivos justificados. Snape se envalentonó ante aquella invitación y se sentó mientras acariciaba con suavidad los bordes de la mesa -. Eso es, ahora es tuya.

Pero Severus se volvió a levantar, le gustaba mirar a sus interlocutores cara a cara, aunque fuese en un retrato. Su rostro emanaba la preocupación que sin duda corría por su interior, cosa que no pasó desapercibida para el anciano.

-¿Todo va tal y como lo planeamos, Severus?

-¿Este es un lugar seguro para hablar sobre este tema?

-Por supuesto, querido Severus, yo mismo he mantenido interesantísimas y secretísimas conversaciones entre estas paredes, y jamás nada ha salido de aquí.

Snape se sintió muy aliviado, allí podría hablar con tranquilidad de todo cuanto estaba haciendo que le estallase la cabeza. Pero lo más importante es que lo podría hablar con Albus Dumbledore, estaba seguro de que el anciano sabría llevarle por el buen camino en los momentos en los que no supiera qué hacer.

-Cuéntame –dijo el propio Dumbledore al ver la cara de relajo de Snape-, ¿cómo les está yendo a Harry y sus amigos?

-No tengo ni idea, desde que los mortífagos atacaron La Madriguera no se tienen noticias de él. Lo que supongo, que en el fondo sea bueno, si hubiera algo malo todos lo sabríamos.

-En eso tienes mucha razón, Severus. Si Lord Voldemort llega a atraparlos lo hará público inmediatamente.

La conversación continuó, había muchos temas que los dos hombres tenían que tratar dentro del despacho, con toda la intimidad que podían permitir todos los demás retratos de directores que había por allí.


	5. El bosque de Dean

-Están en el bosque de Dean.

Esas palabras resonaron con fuerza en el despacho de Severus Snape de pronto, sin haberlo esperado antes.

-¿Estás seguro? –Cuestionó el director vigente de Hogwarts.

-Sí, la chica Granger abrió su bolso y lo pude escuchar con absoluta claridad.

Severus de pronto se puso algo nervioso, sabía perfectamente qué era lo que tenía que hacer, pero aún así no dejaba de sentir un insidioso cosquilleo en el estómago. Miró al retrato de Albus Dumbledore, buscando un punto de apoyo. Pero el anciano mago habló antes de que Severus siquiera pudiera abrir la boca, dándole órdenes precisas.

-¡Bien! ¡Muy bien! ¡Y ahora, la espada, Severus! ¡No olvides que debe ser conseguida con fines nobles y superando condiciones adversas que requieran un gran valor, y que él no debe saber que eres tú quien la pone a su alcance! Si Voldemort le leyera la mente a Harry y te viera ayudándolo…

-Lo sé –respondió únicamente el profesor, cogió rápidamente la espada, la escondió bien y salió raudo hacia Hogsmeade, donde podría desaparecerse hacia el bosque.

El camino fue silencioso y sereno, no como los pensamientos de Severus. Él no se podía quitar de la cabeza todo aquello, todo lo que estaba pasando. Pensó en que era muy probable que, en esos momentos, personas inocentes estuvieran siendo torturadas, o muriendo, a manos de sus _compañeros_ mortífagos. No era justo, y se empezaba a sentir mal cuando razonaba que todo el mundo creía que él también cometía aquellos crímenes. Sabía que se lo había buscado él solo, al fin y al cabo en su juventud sí había formado parte de los mortífagos. Tenía una marca visible que lo demostraba y otra que, a pesar de no estar a la vista y sentirla sólo él en su interior, era mucho más profunda.

Nada más llegar al bosque de Dean, localizó un pequeño lago helado. Aquel podría ser el escondite perfecto para la espada de Gryffindor. Si la metía dentro de esas gélidas aguas, suponía que meterse allí dentro para recuperarla cumpliría los requisitos de condiciones adversas y valentía de los que el profesor Dumbledore había hablado. No se lo pensó más y resquebrajó el hielo para que la espada pudiera caer a sus profundidades, reparando la capa de escarcha poco después y limpiando todas sus huellas.

Se puso a buscar rápidamente, escondido tras los árboles, a Harry Potter. Pudo pasar algo más de una hora sin que la búsqueda diera sus frutos, estaba empezando a desesperarse. ¿Y si se habían ido? Entonces volvería a estar en la misma situación que unas horas antes, perdido y sin saber hacia dónde mirar. Más o menos, una media hora más tarde, al fin dio con una pequeña solución. Él no podía encontrar a Harry y el muchacho no debía verle a él, pero Potter no sabía cuál era su _patronus_ y, sin duda alguna, un _patronus_ en un bosque muggle debería llamar su atención. A los pocos segundos de su varita surgió una elegante e impresionante cierva que comenzó a recorrer el bosque poco a poco destellando su plateada luz por todo el lugar. Al principio no vio ningún resultado, pero poco después pudo ver como el joven Potter aparecía de pronto en su campo de visión atraído por la cierva plateada. Severus hizo que su _patronus_ avanzase veloz hacia el lago en cuyo fondo reposaba la espada de Gryffindor.

Tal y como había previsto, el chico fue tras ella sin hacerse esperar hasta que por fin llegaron al helado lago. Él se escondió tras unos árboles para observar que Harry cumpliese su cometido con satisfacción. Vio perfectamente como el muchacho comenzaba a desnudarse para entrar en aquel glacial estanque, vio como se sumergía tras pensárselo unos pocos segundos… pero no le veía salir. Empezó a asustarse, ¿y si le ocurría algo? No podía permitirlo, pero tampoco podía dejarse ver por él. Parecía estar en un callejón sin salida. Pero, pocos segundos después, vio salir como una exhalación, de unos árboles cercanos, a Ron Weasley. Este se lanzó al lago sin pensárselo dos veces y tras unos desquiciantes segundos, observó cómo los dos salían a la superficie con la espada en la mano del pelirrojo. Todo había salido bien.

Severus pensó que ya no tenía nada más que hacer allí, él ya había cumplido su misión y si se quedaba en aquel bosque lo único que haría sería aumentar sus posibilidades de ser visto, por lo que sin más dilación, se desapareció de vuelta a Hogsmeade.


End file.
